What if?
by My Alias Is Alias
Summary: What would it be like if Alex suddenly got epilepsy? Inspired by Starry Bright Light's "Starting Anew" My first fanfic! Rated T in case there's angst. Other than that, it should probably be K . ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


**A/N: This is the first fanfic I've EVER written. I've read a lot of them, though... Hopefully you enjoy it, and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. Seriously, be nasty if you think it gets you're point across. You will NOT hurt my feelings. I have never fully read this series, but I think I'm pretty sure I know what happens though considering the MASS amount of fanfics I've read on this site. So, if I get facts or something wrong, if something doesn't make any sense, someone is out of character, etc. PLEASE tell me and I will try to fix it! I am also not British. This will probably be only a couple chapters long. **

**In this Ben is Alex's guardian. Don't know why, he just is.**

**Disclaimer: If I've never read the whole series how in the WORLD could you think I created these books? Some kind of freak amnesia? Yeah, RIGHT. But seriously, I. Did. Not. Have. Any. Part. In. Alex Rider's creation. And I also do not own it in any way. And, the lyrics to the song Ben was singing came from Imgaine Dragon's "Radioactive" Which I also do/did not own or create in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"I feel it it my bones, enough to make my systems blow..." Ben hummed. He had been the one who everyone had voted to make dinner. The rest of K-Unit was over at his house. He thought it would be weird if they voted for someone else to make dinner other than him. After all, it is, _his_ house. They _insisted_ on voting anyway, even though he had volunteered. Obviously, the vote did absolutely no good. He could hear Eagle out in the living room talking in the loud way he always does. He and the rest of K-Unit were in a heated debate. Alex was sitting off to the side, watching the scene unfold with tiny bit of amusement on his face.

"But what _if_ I..."

"No, I don't care what you try to do, it will fail miserably every time." Snake said as he cut Eagle off.

"Fine then!" Eagle yelled in an exasperated tone, although he had a smile on his face.

Inside the kitchen Ben chuckled as he was reminded how childish Eagle could be.

* * *

As Alex watched the rest of K-Unit argue, his headache came back again. He had one off and on the whole day. He had learned to ignore it. He did so now, and followed the ridiculous argument that he knew Eagle was going to lose. Eagle probably knew he was going to lose it as well. _Why_ he kept fighting, Alex didn't know.

"HEY! FOOD!" Ben called from the kitchen.

"SWEET! I've _starving!_" Eagle's voice quieted everyone else as they calmly walked to the kitchen, Eagle bounded over the couch to get to the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the night went perfectly fine for the team. Although, Alex's headache was getting progressively worse. He didn't pay it any attention though. He would be fine. He thought it was just caused by the lack of sleep he had been getting lately. He had been having nightmares, but no one knew, and he was more than happy to keep them in the dark.

Most of K-Unit had left by 2200. Snake was the last one there, he had planned on staying the night because he lived so far away. He, Alex, and Ben were sitting in the kitchen talking with one another.

"Wait, _what_ happened‽**(1)**" Ben managed to gasp through his laughter.

"I told you! Someone caught Serge sleeping in his office and Serge was saying something about fluffy bunnies!" Snake was laughing so hard he looked like he was about to cry.

"I thought that's what you said! I just had to make sure!" As their laughter died down Alex thought it was the perfect time to make the excuse to go to sleep. His headache had suddenly gotten to a point where he couldn't ignore it. It was about 2300, so it was a pretty valid excuse. Alex stood up and was heading towards the door.

"Hey, g-guys," Alex frowned as he stuttered, he _never_ stuttered, what was going on? "I'm goin' ta b..." He never got to finish his sentence. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed on the ground. Ben watched in horror as Alex started twitching and jerking on the ground. Snake, realized what was happening, and immediately took off his jacket, put it under Alex's head, and started moving the chairs and tables away from Alex. He flipped Alex onto his side. Snake, seeing Ben still standing there, called to him in a calm, yet stern voice. "Ben! He's having a seizure, call 999." Ben immediately snapped out of it, and grabbed the land-line.

"Yes, I'm his guardian and, no, he has never had a seizure. I don't know what would've caused it." Ben was talking to the dispatcher.

"Okay, and ambulance is on its way."

"Thanks."

* * *

It had only taken the ambulance three minutes to get there. A hospital was very close by. Alex woke up with a low groan. His eyes fluttered open. He saw a man crouched above him, there were other strangers around as well. He started to panic a bit when he saw he didn't know who these people were. He was tired, confused, cold, and every muscle hurt _a lot_. Not to mention his headache had gotten even worse, which Alex didn't think was physically possible. The paramedic saw the boy's eyes widen in fear.

"Hey, it's all right, I'm here to help. My name is Derrick. Your guardian, Ben, called us because you had a seizure."

Derrick had spoken a bit too fast for Alex to understand. He had a calming voice though, Alex didn't let himself relax yet though. He was having trouble threading thoughts together. One part of him wanting to figure out what was going on, while the other just wanted desperately to sleep. He knew he was going to fall asleep soon, but before that happened he had to figure out what in the _world_ had happened. He tried to sit up, but the person who had called himself Derrick, carefully pushed him back on the ground.

"Wa ju say?" Alex couldn't help but slur the words. Derrick repeated what he had said, and Alex relaxed a little when he mentioned Ben. Only when a worried Ben came into his view did he really loosen up. The paramedic saw the boy's eyelids falling, he could tell he was having trouble staying awake.

"Hey, before you go to sleep, I just want to ask you a couple questions." This time Derrick spoke slowly, and clearly so Alex could understand. Alex nodded ever so slightly in understanding.

"How do you feel right now?"

"Tired, cold, sore, head... hurts."

Alex nodded off a bit while Derrick called for someone to get a blanket. When he came back he had to call Alex's name a couple times to wake him up. Alex was thankful for the warmth the blanket gave. One less thing to worry about.

"Do you have any idea what caused the seizure?"

"No."

"Did you hit your head recently?"

Alex paused for a second. Did he? He couldn't remember hitting his head... He wasn't think that clearly right now, so he couldn't be sure.

"I dunt think so..."

"Okay then, we're going to lift you onto a gurney we're going to take you to the hospital now." Alex groaned at this, but he knew there was no way he'd be really able to fight back.

"Mm ll' right."

"No you're not, it's not normal to have a seizure, we need to find out why you had one now." Derrick saw Alex shiver slightly.

As soon as everyone was done situating Alex in the ambulance he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo, how was it? Amazing? Terrible? LET ME KNOW! I feel I used too many italics... I totally guessed on what a seizure feels like, I pretty much took what Alex felt like in Starting Anew by Starry Bright Light. Simply AMAZING story by the way. I don't know why you're still here, you should be reading that fanfic instead! It's waaaaaaay better than this! I plan on continuing this, I'm just not sure of the direction I want to take. I'll update as soon as possible. I just hope I can figure out the controls on this site! I'm sorry it's short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.  
**

**1- This is an interrobang. It's a punctuation mark used at the end of a sentence that is both exclamatory and a question. I'm not sure if it will show up, but I can sure as heck try. **

‽

**-My Alias Is Alias**


End file.
